Sonic Heroes Legacy
Summary A tale of action and adventure, Sonic Heroes Legacy (S.H.L.) is the story of Sonic and the gang passing the torch to the new generation; stepping aside for the new Sonic Heroes to rise up and meet the challenges they once had to overcome. Duke, a member of this new team and the main focus of the story, suffers from amnesia and is on a journey of self discovery as he assists everyone in saving the world. As they encounter enemies, both old and new, their experiences lead them down the path to their ultimate adversary; a being beyond comprehension who stands as the antithesis to all that was, is, and will be. This entity possesses an insatiable hunger for destruction that, if left unchecked, will lead to... The End of All. Concept & Development At first this was just a random series of comics I made way back in my early middle school years(now in college) after watching the epic Nazo Unleashed videos on newgrounds, I was already a fan of both Dragon Ball and Sonic at the time and seeing these series that blended these two elements so beautifully had me going into overdrive when it came to drawing sonic. The story however did not have a name and it would not get one until it was "rebooted" in 2013 when I began posting it on DA. The old version would later be called the Old Sonic Comic. The reboot also had a side story to go along with it, it took place in the future where the world was taken over by a savage demon. In order to differentiate between the two, the main timeline of the story would be referred to as "Z" while the side story was called "Rebellion". These are ongoing stories at the moment. Z Arcs/Sagas Family Reunion (In Progress) The first arc of the series, it introduces our heroes to Sonic's long lost brother, Garus; but there's something not quite right about him. He attacks Sonic and the gang when they meet up and undergoes a vile transformation while doing so; not even the boundless power of the Chaos Emeralds seem to be effective against him. Find out why as the story progresses. Idol's Survival Tournament (Coming Soon) ... Retribution (Coming Soon) ... Planet Rabba Rescue (Coming Soon) ... Demon Resurrection (Coming Soon) ... Rebellion Arcs/Sagas Sonic Heroes Legacy Rebellion is a tie-in to the main Z-story being told; it's centered around Cabara and his allies rebelling against the legions of demons that have conquered Mobius. Taking place in another timeline, over 20 years in the future, many of the heroes we've gotten to know up until the Demon Resurrection arc have gone through some changes. New Generation (in Progress) It's here that we are introduced to the new generation of heroes, continuing the fight that Sonic and friends started; as agents of the Demon Slayer Organization, Cabara and his allies keep fighting against this malevolent spirit and his forces. Characters Heroes Sonic Knuckles Shadow Tails Cabara Sarah Duke Joselyn Villains Apocalypse Durak Deception Shade ... Trivia coming soon Gallery Category:Stories Category:Artwork